


Step on You

by MistressMajesty



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Teasing, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMajesty/pseuds/MistressMajesty
Summary: The image had been plaguing your mind since before you became champion. There was something just so undeniably hot about the way those rock star's boots clanked against whatever surface Piers walked on. After another exhibition match, you finally just blurted it out.And who was he to refuse such a request?
Relationships: Piers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 250





	Step on You

“Step on you?” It wasn’t so much a question than it was a plea. Piers blinked in surprise at you, knowing full well he shouldn’t be. You had a tendency to catch him off guard with things like this, always bluntly flirting, especially after exhibition battles with him. Not that he ever stopped you. It didn't take long after for you two to become an entangled mess either in your champion suite or back at his place in Spikemuth after each “performance”.

He smirked and hummed in amusement before brushing his lips against your neck where he murmured seductively his response. “How pathetic, but who am I to deny a humble soul a humble request. On your feet.” His words were hot against your neck and sent shivers down your spine. You swallowed, trying to hide just how needy you actually were, but you were sure those piercing green eyes of his caught it all. He slapped your ass as you got up from the loveseat before standing behind you, firm hands on your hips. “Gosh you’re such a fucking tease you know that, you were this on purpose today?” He practically growled, admiring the tight black studded shorts and ripped tights you wore underneath. You felt your cheeks get hot but before you could answer, he pulled back on your hair, exposing more of your neck to eager lips that sucked and left playful bits while he grinded his dick against your ass slowly. Your head was starting to spin, that bold mouth of yours missing in this moment and heard him chuckle at how you squirmed slightly.

“I love watching you fidget, but back to your request.” He said, whipping you around. You let out a small “eep!” which only made his grin larger. Playful, half-lidded eyes stared into yours as he pulled on your jacket collar, his lips colliding with yours roughly. You moaned softly as he sucked and nipped at your lips before pushing his tongue past yours. Caught in the sensation, you didn’t even realize he was backing you against a wall until he pulled back. He tugged on your necklace gently. “This is the part where you’re supposed to drop down.” He whispered and you needed no other hint. Your mind was swirling and you felt heat rushing through your veins in anticipation for those sexy as all get out boots to walk all over you. 

“How lewd, you look just like a dog, eagerly waiting for a bone.” He teased, tapping his foot. You eyed him hungrily, the view from below making him seem even taller than before. His eyes had a special glint in them and he smirked as you looked him up and down. You could barely contain yourself, and bent your knees once you reached the floor. Piers threw off his jacket and took a step closer to you, with a ‘tsk’ and a shake of his head. “Ah, no this won’t do at all, see for this to work, you have to keep. These. Apart.” He said, inching closer with each word that fell from his lips, forcibly spread your legs apart with his foot. You were sure you were beet red and he let out a low hum once more amused at how shaky your legs were. 

“Cute~ If I let you, you’d probably be rubbing your legs together huh? You must have been wanting this for a while.” He teased more and it only fueled your drive further. Finally Piers lifted his left heeled boot and pushed it into your pelvis, causing you to let out a quiet moan. He let it glide around before adding more force into your sensitive regions, taking in how easily you moaned.

“Hell, you’re kinky as fuck. How filthy to fantasize about such a degrading action?” Piers continued to tease you relentlessly as he rubbed his foot around your body, relishing in how easily you were breathing heavier, your back arching, finally getting over your shyness once more. You didn’t care to try and keep quiet and could swear you heard him whisper “Fuck, you’re too cute.” in response to a particularly loud moan. Once he was satisfied, he pushed his foot down on your chest causing you to meet his eyes once more. 

“I could get used to seeing you unravel like a filthy beggar, but-” He pushed down harder, knocking the wind out of you.

“I think it’s time to get up on those knees and show me how you really feel.” He growled, only serving to rile you up even further. You whimpered and nodded, Piers’ unpinning you from the ground as he made work on his belt and shorts. He only pulled them down just enough to expose his hardened cock and this time you looked up and smirked, learning once more that the man was just as raunchy as you were. 

“You like that? Treating me like your personal fuck toy? Teasing me to oblivion?” You said lowly and he huffed, placing a hand on your head as he brought his dick to your lips. 

“Tch, you cheeky little- oh!” You didn’t let him finish the insult and took his dick into your mouth, your hand stroking the part that didn’t fit just yet, causing Piers to let out a loud moan. Greedy eyes looked at him as you slurped and swirled your tongue around, moaning as you felt his cock throb in the warmth of your mouth. The vibrations from your throat drove him wild and he covered his mouth with his hand, not wanting you to hear just how much he was enjoying himself. You kept your gag reflex under control long enough for his cock to slide down your throat and you purposely swallowed around it. A melodious moan was heard from above and only encouraged you to continue sucking and lapping your tongue faster. Piers was thrusting into your mouth at this point the hand on your head holding you steady. He refused to let you pull back and pushed your head forward on him, nearly choking you in the process. 

“Fuck you’re so damn good at this” He whispered, catching a glimpse of how messy your hair had become. HIs face was flushed and his hair was frizzed slightly, that perfectly styled appearance gone as he let himself get lost in the moment.. Drool was beginning to pool out of your mouth and your eyes teared up as he thrusted erratically, still not relenting his grip on you. You gripped his milky white thighs and dragged your nails down them, feeling his muscles spasm at your touch. 

“Ugh, babe, just a little more!” He panted his warning.

A few moments later and you felt his hips stutter before he held you in place, moaning loudly once more as his cock poured cum down your throat. You swallowed it all, giving some final licks to lap up any mess left. He let his hand fall from the top of your head and you pulled your mouth off of him with a satisfying “pop!

The two of you caught your breath for a few moments, his hand lifting your chin so he could take in your utter mess of a look. He smiled in adoration before patting you for doing such a good job.

“Hah...You always look so damn hot after this. Maybe next time I’ll have to share one of my fantasies with you.”


End file.
